Surround view cameras (SVC) may be applied to motor vehicles to show the driver a birds-eye-view around the vehicle. The SVC is similar to a backup camera, but for all sides of the car. The camera in the front grille needs to be positioned forward in the grille to be free of blockage from the license plate, grille, and fenders. However, a SVC protruding from underneath the emblem may have a bad appearance. If the camera is moved up, it can protrude less due to optic requirements.